Basics Part 1
In the Basics In the Seska In the Suder's Penance '' |image= |series= |production=40840-142 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Piller |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708853 |guests=Martha Hackett as Seska, Anthony De Longis as Culluh, Brad Dourif as Lon Suder, Henry Darrow as Kolopak, John Gegenhuber as Tierna, Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman, Simon Billig as Hogan, Scott Haven as Kazon Engineer, Michael Bailey Smith as Alien #1, David Cowgil as Alien #2, John Kenton Shull as Medicine Man, Russ Faga as Paxim, Majel Barrett as Computer voice |previous_production=Resolutions |next_production=Sacred Ground |episode=VGR S02E26 |airdate=20 May 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Resolutions (Overall) To the Death |next_release=(VGR) Basics Part 2 (Overall) The Quickening |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2372) |previous_story=Broken Link |next_story=Basics Part 2 }} =Summary= Ensign Lon Suder, having been confined to his quarters for life as punishment for his murder of Crewman Darwin, has attempted to make amends for this by making several agricultural-advancements. Suder is happy that his work might benefit the crew as he can improve the garden which produces most of the rations for the crew. His homicidal tendencies seem to be well under control by the use of Vulcan mental disciplines learned from Tuvok. Seska calls Voyager stating that Commander Chakotay must rescue her and her baby, now that she gave birth, since Culluh saw that the child was not his. Captain Janeway and Chakotay argue on whether or not to save his son, whether it is a trap or a real plea for help. In the ready-room, everyone thinks up ideas to fight the Kazon in the event of a trap. An apparent defector of the Kazon is soon found on a stranded ship and taken on board to Sickbay, and explains his predicament, although Chakotay remains suspicious - especially when he mentions Seska's death. As Voyager travels further into Kazon space, facing heavier attacks that seem focused at the same general area of the ship, the man commits suicide in a grisly and violent explosion, which severely damages Suder's quarters and disables several of Voyager's systems. As Voyager is overwhelmed by the Kazon, Lt. Paris takes a shuttle to find a Talaxian colony for aid. Voyager is boarded and taken over by Kazon forces. Captain Janeway attempts to activate the ship's self-destruct sequence to prevent the Kazon from taking the ship, but important systems ("Secondary Command Controls") had been damaged from earlier Kazon skirmishes, disabling this ability, revealing the true strategy of the Kazon. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # Janeway says to Torres "Work on the doctor with it" instead of "Work with the doctor on it" in the briefing scene when discussing the possibility of projecting holographic ships to fool the Kazon. Either an understandable slip of the tongue, or an instruction to examine the Doctor’s projection system as part of the plan. Continuity # The whole crew is displaced onto a planet and is shown to be made up of only about 30 individuals, though later in the episode the number appears to grow to closer to 60. Still this is far short of any of the official numbers for the crew, which vary around 140 to 160. Some members of the crew may be hidden out of shot. # When the Voyager crew is stranded on the planet by the Kazon, one of their primary concerns is finding drinking water. Even as Janeway tells the crew to find said water, the mountains in the background are snow covered. They get so desperate for water that Chakotay makes a solar still out of the remains of a violently killed crewman. Water was available the whole time. Just saying. The mountains are likely too far away, and may not be climbable without specialised equipment. Revealing mistakes # When Voyager arrives at the origin of the Kazon distress call, Janeway orders Red Alert. She advises Tuvok to remain at Red alert as she goes to sickbay with Chakotay. Upon arriving in sickbay, the ship is no longer at Red Alert. She could have received information, while en route to sickbay, which rendered the Red Alert unnecessary. Nit Central # Chris Booton on Monday, November 02, 1998 - 10:56 am: Earlier in the series they state that voyager cannot survive an attack by 3 kazon fighters, and yet here if it would not have been for the zazon guy who blew up they would have beaten those four warships!?! Did they make an upgrade? They probably devised new strategies to deal with the Kazon. # cableface on Friday, March 19, 1999 - 4:25 pm: When the ship flies directly overhead while taking off, shouldn't it cause a strong wind on the ground? At least enough to toss the crews hair around.Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Saturday, March 20, 1999 - 12:58 pm: It should. The BOP from Star Trek IV does. Seniram 12:26, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Voyager is a more advanced vessel, and is probably equipped with technology to minimise or eliminate that particular problem. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager